The Stranger
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Spencer has no clue what's happening when he wakes to find himself strung up and unable to see. SLASH WARNING! read inside for more warnings.


**Yeah so I have no idea what this is about. I blame my muse *looks at Max* This is something I NEVER do. Um, yeah, so I hope you like it.**

 **Summary: Spencer has no clue what's happening when he finds himself strung up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer Reid or Criminal Minds nor do I own Remy Lebeau or X-men.**

 **Warnings: Rape, light BDSM, Language**

 **Also I know that Remy has an accent but I have trouble writing accents so please forgive me.**

* * *

Spencer groaned as he opened his eyes and was surrounded by pitch darkness. His mind began to race as he panicked wondering if he had been caught by the unsub. _Calm down Spencer. Calm down and think._ Once he calmed down, he was able to assess his situation better. That's when he realized that wasn't wearing an old fashioned blindfold because if he was, he'd be able to gaze downward and see a sliver of light. He saw none. He wasn't wearing a blindfold he was wearing a mask. In his mouth was a ball gag so his attempts at screaming were futile. Where was he? Where was Morgan? Spencer remembered clearly heading to the hotel with him. Why couldn't he move? He whimpered, wriggling his body. _Oh._ He was being suspended by his wrists.

"Try all you will, you can't escape," the voice spoke.

Spencer whimpered, seeing as he couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but there's just no other way."

 _No other way for what? What did they want and why do they sound familiar?_ Spencer asked himself.

 _TWHACK!_

Spencer gasped and jerked as he was hit. _What is going on?_

 _TWHACK!_

Spencer cried against the gag in his mouth as he was hit again. The offender hit him again and again, each time harder than before. Tears leaked out of Spencer's eyes. _Morgan, where are you? Save me._

"Oh Spencer," Spencer heard the voice say as he felt hands seemingly caress his naked flesh. He shivered. From the touch or the cold, he wasn't sure which.

All too soon it was gone. He whimpered for the touch. It had been too long since he felt someone touch his body in a sensual way. He craned his head, listening for his attacker but heard nothing. No voices, no touch, no footsteps, nothing. He was alone.

Spencer hadn't realized that he fell asleep but roused as he heard voices. Different voices.

"Spence! Oh my God!"

 _JJ._

"Hang on pretty boy. I'm gonna get you down."

 _Morgan._

"Easy Morgan. Here give me your jacket."

Spencer felt himself being eased down on the floor.

"Shut your eyes pretty boy."

Spencer did as instructed and slowly, the mask was lifted from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at the blurry sight of JJ and Morgan. He tried to speak but the gag was still in his mouth. He whimpered and tried to lift his arms.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't go trying to move yet," JJ said, easing the gag out of his mouth.

Morgan appeared with some water and had Spencer take small sips.

"How…where…did…?"

Morgan shook his head, "God you scared the daylights out of us pretty boy. You told us you were going to the hotel because you had a migraine. When you weren't there…anyway, we tried…everything we could to find you. Then five minutes ago Hotch gets this text. Just an address, but we knew."

"So he sent me and Morgan."

Spencer swallowed, "Where is…he?"

Morgan frowned, "Who pretty boy?"

"The unsub."

Morgan blinked, "Pretty boy, the unsub didn't kidnap you."

JJ looked at Morgan before she looked down at Spencer, "Spence, when Hotch got that text, we had already had the unsub in custody."

Spencer shook. If it hadn't been the unsub then who was it? Morgan sighed, "Come on let's get you outta here. I bet you're freezing your ass off."

Both Morgan and JJ helped Spencer stand and wrapped the coat around him as they led him the SUV, taking him to the hotel. Once there, JJ left Spencer in Morgan's custody as Morgan helped him to his room and got him changed. Spencer was lying flat on his belly as Morgan tended to his cuts when the rest of the team came by.

Several hours later, Morgan was helping Spencer into his apartment.

"You sure, pretty boy? There's plenty of space at my place and you'll be a lot safer."

Spencer sighed for the third time, "Derek, I'm fine. Okay? Thanks, but no. I'm okay."

Morgan frowned, "Spencer, pretty boy, I just…I could stay and sleep on the couch."

Spencer groaned, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Go home."

Morgan sighed but did as he was asked and left. Spencer sighed as he made a pot of coffee before sitting on the couch and closed his eyes. He knew Derek meant well, but he meant what he said. He was okay.

 **~~~3~~~3~~~**

Spencer gasped as he opened his eyes surrounded by pitch darkness. All he could think was _Oh no, not again._ He whimpered against the rubbery feel of the ball gag in his mouth. He could feel the cold metal of a cock ring around him and he realized that that wasn't there before. He unintentionally moaned as he felt cold hands rubbing his body. The hand gently stroked his chest and for the second time, Spencer noticed it was in a sensual way. The hand pinched his left nipple causing him to arch his back slightly and give a muffled cry.

"Oh Spencer."

Spencer internally cringed waiting for the strike against his back. It never came. What he felt was much worse. The person was spreading his legs to the point he whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but there's just no other way."

Again Spencer wondered what they meant but didn't wasn't able to contemplate for long before he screamed against the ball gag as he was suddenly pierced with the person's cock. His attacker gave him a few minutes allowing him to compose himself before he thrust again. Spencer screamed again. He felt like his insides were on fire with each hard thrust the man made inside him. His head dropped to his chest. The man grabbed his waist and thrust until he was balls deep in his ass. Spencer cried out, it felt like his whole body had been split into two. Spencer tried to retreat into his mind as his attacker brutally pounded into him.

He didn't know how long he had been out but when he came too he was in a tub of water. He whimpered as he drained the water and eased out of the tub. _Why rape me and then attempt to care for me? Who are you?!_ Spencer gasped as he stood in front of the mirror and noticed all the welts and bruises on his legs. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he slowly walked into the living room when he spotted something on the ground.

"What the…?" He picked up and saw it was a card. It appeared to be a king of hearts from a card deck.

Suddenly everything clicked and Spencer gasped, dropping the card.

" _You and I made a great team back there Spencer."_

 _Spencer rolled his eyes, "Yeah well don't expect a repeat. I know exactly who you are Remy LeBeau. You're lucky my boss had ordered I work with you. I would never be caught dead working with a thief."_

 _Remy laughed, "Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're pissed?"_

 _Spencer choked, glaring at Remy, "That's your lame excuse for a pick up line?"_

" _Come on Spencer, I know you felt it too when we kissed."_

 _Spencer glared, pushing Remy away, "Fuck you LeBeau. You'd have to tie me up and blindfold be for me to have sex with you."_

Spencer sobbed. He dropped to his knees as he sobbed. Spencer had been attracted to Remy the minute he saw him and when they accidentally kissed, he felt something. He wasn't sure what he would've called it and it had been so small that he dismissed it. Ever since Aaron had ordered Spencer to work with Remy for an undercover mission, he couldn't get the Cajun out of his mind.

"Spencer?"

Spencer carefully stood and turned, expecting to see Remy but saw Derek, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried Spencer. He came for you again," Derek spoke eyeing his friend's thighs.

Spencer hastily covered himself with his fallen towel, "Derek, I appreciate that you are worried about me, but I need you to leave."

Derek frowned, "Spencer…"

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Derek shouted.

"I don't want you're help! I'm not a weakling!"

"Spencer, I…"

"Derek, I'm warning you, you are my best friend, but please, get the fuck out and don't come back."

Derek's eyes widened when Spencer swore. He sighed and nodded before leaving his friend's apartment.

 **~~~3~~~3~~~**

Spencer stood outside the address that had been written on the card. He swallowed as he went to knock but found the door open. Every instinct told him that he should run far away, but Spencer, being stubborn and wanting answers, pushed the door open and stepped inside. He didn't know what he was expecting, but what he saw wasn't it. The walls were painted white, but different pieces of art covered almost every part of the walls. The carpet was a simple color of tan. There was white couch on top of it looking at a twenty inch television. There was also a kitchen insert with a counter that seemed to separate the kitchen from the living room. Spencer assumed the hall led to the bedroom.

"Like it?"

Spencer spun around, nearly falling on his ass, "Remy."

"Spencer. Sit, please."

"I'll stand. You owe me some answers. I _deserve_ answers."

Remy sighed and nodded, "Spencer, sit down," he said before heading into the kitchen before returning with a bottle and two glasses.

"So what, now you're gonna get me drunk before you rape me again?"

Remy nodded, "I deserved that. Spencer, I'm sorry."

"SORRY?! You gagged and hooded me, beat me and raped me and all you say is you're sorry?!" Spencer screamed, rearing his hand back to slap Remy in the face before Remy caught it.

Remy's red eyes looked angry, but his voice was anything but, "No. I have more to say. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry. It was wrong but I had no choice. It was the only way."

Spencer cocked his head, "You kept saying that. The only way for what?"

Remy sighed, "Spencer, I'm an empath."

"I know. What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"When we kissed…you acted like you didn't feel anything. I know you did. I could feel it. I could also sense your attraction to me."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "So what, you used my emotions against me? What were you trying to prove?"

Remy stood and put his hands on Spencer's chest causing the youth to flinch. Spencer moaned as Remy began to slowly caress his body.

"This Spencer. That no matter what you say, no matter how many times I may hurt you, you love me and I feel the same for you."

Spencer was slowly loosing focus, "Re…Remy."

"Yes Spencer?"

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I never stopped thinking about you. Not once. I hate you so much, but I love you so much too."

Remy kissed Spencer softly, "I know."

Spencer moaned, "Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

Remy grinned against Spencer's mouth as he lifted the boy in his arms and took him to the bedroom. He made love and tended to Spencer all night long.

The next morning Spencer looked at Remy as he got ready for work, "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did. I want to Remy, but you really hurt me. It's…just give me some time."

Remy nodded, "Understood."

Spencer smiled as he gave Remy one last kiss before walking out the door.

 **END.**

 **Yeah so I hope you liked it but don't expect to see anything like this again because I won't be doing something like this again.**


End file.
